Boku no Hikari
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: Dark warned Krad that if he used too much of his magic, his Tamer would die. Krad didn't listen, and now Satoshi is on the verge of death! SatoDai, One sided DarkKrad.
1. Satoshi

A/N: LVT is here with another Fanfiction involving the Bishounen from D.N.Angel! Celebrate!! However, this is only a two-shot, and it's shounen-ai, not yaoi.

**Sumire- Yes, I'm here, too. We tried to make this as tragic as possible… that is not easy, mind you. I think of it this way: If I cry, then it must be sad enough.**

LVT- BTW, the title of this story, "Boku no Hikari" means "My Light".

Also, this story is different from "Ore no Megami", since it's basically all considered "flashback". The first scene is in the present.

Finally, I use two songs in here, written in the center and italicized, one in each part. Oh, and they're in English, so no translation required. Titles and where from are at the end of each part.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. If I did, then there would be yaoi and shounen-ai all over, and a brunette by the name of "Risa Harada" would be "magically" killed (Let's see…A flurry of feathers loaded with magic should be enough, right?).

Writing Notes:

_/Satoshi to Krad\_

_\Krad to Satoshi/_

_+Daisuke to Dark_+

-_Dark to Daisuke_-

Please read, and when you're done, review!

**Mire- The treat is a kawaii Satchan Angel!**

­Boku no Hikari

Part One: Satoshi

_**I've decided: Tomorrow, I'm going to be with Boku no Hikari. It's become a sad habit of mine not to write his name, but refer to him as "Boku no Hikari".**_

_**As I write, Dark is not stopping me. He knows that if I do this, he goes away. However, he's saying that he won't stop me if I do this. Dark is hiding something. I've tried to pry into his memories, but can't seem to find what I'm looking for. Quite annoying actually; I know what it is, but he won't confess it.**_

_**So, tomorrow's the day. It's also the two-year anniversary of Boku no Hikari's death, so I guess it would be appropriate. **_

_**Well, this is my final entry. **_

_**Good-bye, everyone: Those who I have loved, still love, and those who will miss me.**_

_**"I wish that I could turn back time…"**_

_-You're serious?-_

_+Yes.+_

Daisuke put his pen down, and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. He didn't bother to close the journal: It didn't matter if people saw what he wrote. After all, he would only be focused on one thing tomorrow.

He tried to get some sleep, but it didn't help. 'Why the hell am I doing this, anyways?'

As he questioned himself, Daisuke fell asleep, and dreamed about what brought him up to this moment.

* * *

"9:00 PM, at the Azumano District Art Museum," (This district has _how many_ museums?), "I will steal the _Otoko no Ko no Namida_, the Boy's Tears. Signed, Kaitou Dark." 

…At least, that's what the warning letter said. It was 9:01. The Kaitou was late.

"Damn that thief! He's late again!!" Detective Saehara complained.

"Don't worry. He'll show." replied the Chief Commander next to him. "The infamous Kaitou will show up."

Fourteen minutes passed. Detective Saehara was getting extremely impatient. Satoshi noticed that something must be wrong. Seconds late, maybe, but not fifteen minutes!

"I'm going in. Wait here." Satoshi ran into the building.

"Without back-up?!" Saehara shouted after him.

_'The __Otoko no Ko no Namida__ could be extremely dangerous. If a boy cries, and his tears land on the art piece…'_ Satoshi thought to himself. He didn't know that his thoughts could be heard...

_\All you care about is Niwa Daisuke./_

_/Shut up, Krad!\_

_\You know that I'm right, Satoshi-Sama./_

Ignoring the "angel", Satoshi ran into the room where the Hikari art piece was. Lo and behold, Dark was there waiting, holding the copper-colored statuette of a teenage boy.

"What took you, Commander? Girlfriend?" Dark smirked.

"I'm not a playboy like you, Kaitou." Satoshi retorted back.

"Doesn't mean you can't have a girlfriend." He kept smirking. Satoshi glared at the Kaitou. "Creepy-Boy's got a girlfriend! Creepy-Boy's got a girlfriend!" Dark chanted (And Daisuke was desperately asking for help.).

"Shut up! God, you're more annoying than Krad…"

"Touchy, aren't we? Anyways, I'll be taking my leave now. With!" Black wings landed on Dark's back. _Otoko no Ko no Namida_ in tow, Dark flew off into the night.

_\Let me out, and I'll kill that damn Kaitou…/_

_/It's all right. This is a two-piece artwork. As long as he doesn't have the __Onna no Ko no Namida__, then its true powers can't be activated.\_

* * *

_+That's weird…_+ 

-_What's wrong, Daisuke?_- Dark flew back towards the Niwa household, when Daisuke suddenly spoke up.

_+These past few nights, Hiwatari-Kun would let Krad out…_+

-_Hiwatari's body is being pushed to the limit right now. If Krad keeps coming out against his will, he __**will**__ die. I don't usually use my magic, unless it's absolutely necessary, which is almost never is.­_-

_+If you're worried about me…_+

-_I need to save my power for when__** I**__ will need it._-

Daisuke sighed. He knew that the only reason was for Dark…His ego is too large…

_+By the way, Dark, I think you have a low mentality rate…_+

-_Being around for a long time does that to you._ -

_+You teased Hiwatari-Kun like a pre-schooler._ +

-_You should have heard what kind of things I said to Krad!_ _Those were the days…_-

_+…I'd rather not._ +

* * *

A rather regular day at school, so far. Saehara Takeshi had placed an article in the school paper saying how, "Dark did it again! A successful theft by Azumano's Infamous Kaitou." All of the girls were buzzing with excitement, as usual. 

"Um…Hiwatari-Kun?" Daisuke walked up to the boy, who was sitting at his desk, reading (typical, right?).

"Yes, Niwa-Kun?"

"Why didn't you come after us last night?"

"It wasn't easy. Especially since…" Satoshi didn't finish his thought. Daisuke cocked his head, looking extremely cute for a boy, with a confused look on his face. Satoshi looked at this, and smiled a very small smile, unnoticeable.

Well, _almost_ unnoticeable. Daisuke saw it, and smiled back, in a larger smile.

"Niwa-Kun! Help me with my English homework!" came a voice.

"Hai, Harada-San." Daisuke walked over to Risa, and assisted her.

_\Someone's jealous…/_

_/Shut up.\_

_\When he cocked his head, you were thinking, "How cute"…/  
_

_/Whatever I think is my own business.\_

_\A fourteen-year-old boy shouldn't do such a damn "cute" thing./_

-_Hey, Daisuke. Look over at Hiwatari._-

_+Huh? What for?_+

-_He's looking at you. Is that a sense of yearning in his eyes?_-

_+Are you trying to make me embarrassed? I'm busy with Harada-San right now…_+

-_Nope. Just stating what I see._ _Were you trying to be cute back there? A boy your age shouldn't be cocking his head, looking adorable._-

_+This coming from the Kaitou with a giant fanclub…_+

* * *

"Dai-Chan! I sent out another warning letter! Come here!" 

Daisuke groaned. As usual, Emiko was sending warning letters _without_ telling Daisuke. However, being the loyal son he is, he walked over to his mom. "Here you go, Dai-Chan!" Daisuke looked at what his mom gave him: A picture of his latest crush, Harada Riku. He changed into Dark.

"Dark, tonight's target is the _Onna no Ko no Namida_. It's a pair with the _Otoko no Ko no Namida_ that you stole last night. It's silver, and is a statuette of a teenage girl." Emiko informed the Kaitou.

"It's at the Nusumi Art Museum, right? Last night, the _Otoko no Ko no Namida_ was calling to it."

"Yes. Be careful if there are any girls. Female tears will react violently with it, and the _Otoko no Ko no Namida_ will react as well."

* * *

Flying to the Nusumi Museum, Dark gracefully landed inside through an open window (Why the window was open, I'll never tell. Plot hole.). In perfectly plain sight, the _Onna no Ko no Namida_. The strange thing was that there was no security system. 

_+Why is there no security system? That's weird…_+

-_Not many people know about the dangers of the Hikari artworks. It's really only the Niwas and the Hikaris that do._ -

_+But, there is a camera…_+

"With. Cover the security camera." The wings flew over to the camera, and covered it. Dark quietly walked over to the art piece, and picked it up. As soon as he did, the lights in the museum went on, causing the Kaitou to go blind for a few seconds.

"Caught in the act, Dark." Satoshi entered the area that the artwork was in.

"Hmm…Ditched the girlfriend tonight? You're so cruel." Dark said mockingly. Satoshi rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Just as Satoshi was about to run at Dark to capture him, he fell to the ground in pain. Pure white feathers flew around him. Dark stepped back, and pulled out a black feather.

_+Is Krad coming out?_ +

-_What the hell does it look like, it's raining feathers inside? Of course Krad is coming out!_ _But, he's coming out on his own. He could kill Hiwatari if he keeps persisting…_-

The blond stood up, and glared at his other self. "It wasn't easy trying to stay in last night. Now, I can finally kill you, Dark." Krad said. It sounded kind of sweet. If Krad wasn't out to kill Dark, it might have been.

"Sorry, Krad, you'll have to kill me on another day." Dark replied back as he leaped up to the window. With flew over to Dark, and landed on his back. He then leaped backwards into the air, and flew in the night.

After he was flying for a while, Dark looked behind him. Krad was following close behind, and was ready to attack. Dark wasn't prepared, and tried to fly away as fast as he could.

_+Why are you flying so fast, Dark?+ _

_-Many reasons. One, if Krad uses too much magic, Hiwatari could die. Two, any attack could damage me, and, believe me; I don't plan to have my body ruined any time soon. - _Daisuke rolled his eyes. His ego was too large…not even celebrities on TV had that big of an ego…

Of course, Krad didn't care about Dark. Well, he would care if some one had killed him, because that was his job. Krad's only focus was to kill Dark…or to capture him.

_/Stop it, Krad!\_

_\If I do this, then Dark will finally be gone, and this body will be mine./_

_/I won't let you!\ _

Despite what his Tamer said, Krad began throw feathers at Dark.

Dark, upon noticing this, began to dodge, spinning left and right. "Krad, Stop! Do you want your Tamer to die!?" Dark shouted at him.

"What I do with this body is my own business, Kaitou. It has nothing to do with you!" Krad started to throw more feathers with more magical power in them. As Dark dodged, he took a second to look at Krad: He was getting extremely worn out, his breathing getting heavier.

_-See, Daisuke. Look at him. If this continues, there is a very high chance that Hiwatari __**will**__ die. - _

_+What can we do?+_

_-…Nothing. At this rate, all we can do is hope that Hiwatari regains control._- Daisuke decided not to say anything unless it was necessary. All he could do was watch.

Dark continued to avoid attacks, while Krad kept attacking. However, Krad was really hitting the limit. Dark knew that the limit was almost hit. After all, Krad's goals were to capture him and claim the Hikari body. At this rate, he might never come back again, since Satoshi was the last Hikari, almost worrying the Kaitou.

As Krad threw one more feather, he instantly froze up, and began to fall from the sky. He changed back into Satoshi mid-fall. "Hiwatari!!" Dark shouted. Or was it? Dark flew down, and caught Satoshi. "He feels cold…" said Dark. However, his eyes were red. Daisuke had gained control, somehow.

­_-Daisuke, do you know what happened?- _

_+No…why did we change places?+ _

_-I don't know. Hold on a sec.-_ Dark took a second to think about his Sacred Maiden…

_Did you just think about who I think you did?_+ Daisuke asked, confused. Did he see…?

-_No! You're just imagining things!_- Dark shouted back.

Daisuke continued to float to the ground, holding Satoshi. "We have to get him to the hospital!!"

* * *

"I wonder where Hiwatari-Kun is today…" 

Daisuke's head turned to where the voice came from. Of course, the question belonged Risa. "Risa, why do you even care?"

"Is there something wrong with me caring, Riku?" Riku gave Risa a glare, rolled her eyes, and replied back, "I though you were all about 'Dark-San!' " She said in a mocking tone.

Daisuke sighed. It took him until midnight to make sure that Satoshi was registered into the hospital. And then, when he got home, Emiko panicked about how late he arrived, and without the artwork. Daisuke decided to let Satoshi win today, and let him "retrieve" the stolen artwork back from the Kaitou.

* * *

When school was over, Daisuke walked to the hospital. Last night, after he left, Satoshi was in critical condition. Hopefully, he would now be downgraded to stable condition. Key word, hopefully. 

When he arrived, he asked what room Hiwatari Satoshi was in, and was somewhat glad to hear that he was in the intensive care unit, currently in serious condition. Maybe…there was still a chance. When he arrived, the nurse protested that Satoshi was not ready for visitors, and that he was sleeping, but the doctor, who was there as well, said that Daisuke was the one who brought him in last night, and was granted special permission. The doctor and nurse left the two boys there.

"Hey, Hiwatari-Kun. It's good to see that you're doing slightly better."

Silence. The only sound came from all of the machines.

"I see that the police force took the _Onna no Ko no Namida_ back to the Nusumi Museum."

Silence.

Daisuke sighed. Obviously, there was going to be no way that Satoshi was going to respond. He placed his hand on top of Satoshi's, as a gesture for saying, "Get better soon."

* * *

After much deliberation, Daisuke decided to tell the Harada twins about Satoshi. He didn't give them all of the details, just that he was in the hospital. 

"We have to visit him!" Risa proposed.

"That's probably not the best thing to do right now, Harada-San. He's still unconscious, so…"

"That was yesterday! He should be awake today!!"

"Risa, Niwa-Kun's right. If he's unconscious, then we probably don't want to bother him." Riku said, siding with Daisuke.

Risa pouted. "He's our classmate, and Niwa-Kun's friend. We should at least try!" she rebelled.

* * *

The three went into the hospital, Risa carrying a bouquet of flowers. Daisuke went to reception, where he got the report. 

"Hiwatari Satoshi is still in serious condition, but is awake and able to see visitors. He's in the same room as yesterday." The receptionist told Daisuke. "Arigatou." Daisuke replied back. He went back to the girls, and led them to the room that Satoshi was in.

The doctor was finishing up tests when he saw Daisuke and the girls come in. "Ah, Niwa-Kun. Welcome back." Upon hearing the redhead's name, Satoshi turned his head to the door. The doctor took his leave.

"Hi, Hiwatari-Kun." Risa said, as she placed the flowers in a vase she found on the bedside table. Both Daisuke and Riku took seats in the room.

"Hello, Harada-San." Satoshi said through the mask on his face.

"Niwa-Kun told us what happened to you. He said that he found you on the ground, and brought you here." Riku said.

"Yeah. That's what happened." Satoshi agreed. Since the Haradas didn't know about Dark and Krad, they just left it like that.

The four talked for a while, until it was time for dinner. The twins left, but Daisuke stayed behind. "But won't your mom get worried? After all, she might have a job for you to do."

"No, I told her that I was going to see a friend, and maybe stay through dinner." The nurse came in with the food, and requested that Daisuke should at least get something from the cafeteria downstairs.

* * *

The next day at the hospital, the entire place was buzzing. 

"Did you see that boy in intensive care?" "The blue-haired one? Yes, I did!" "Kyaa!!" The nurses squealed. Daisuke sighed, 'More people in the Satoshi Fan Club.'

However, that didn't surprise him. What did was what happened when he got there:

Daisuke's entire class was there.

Saehara took pictures, as did other newspaper club members, much to Satoshi's chagrin. The fangirls decorated his room, and were distressed about their idol was stuck in the hospital. Even those that were part of neither group were there, mostly just watching the baseball game on the television.

"Niwa-Kun! What took you?" Risa noticed the redhead in the doorway. She grasped his hand, and tried to bring Daisuke into the fun. However, Daisuke stopped partway through.

"Why is our entire class here?" Daisuke asked, very upset.

Risa gave a confused look, and smiled. "Well, everyone was worried about Hiwatari-Kun, so I told them that he was in the hospital. I brought them here." Daisuke glared at the younger Harada.

"You told everyone where Hiwatari-Kun was?"

"Yeah! If Riku and I were allowed to know, I thought that everyone else should too."

Daisuke never felt so much anger in his life. He should have never told Risa about Satoshi. Riku, maybe, but not Risa. He grabbed a vase, and threw it on the ground, causing glass, water, and flowers to lay shattered and strewn on the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at Daisuke.

"This is not some kind of party!" Daisuke shouted. "Hiwatari-Kun could still potentially die, and here you all are, throwing a party! All of you get out!!"

The people looked at Daisuke, a look a disappointment in their eyes. Slowly they started to leave the room. Daisuke passed Saehara, and stole the camera, like the thief he is. After Saehara left, Daisuke showed Satoshi that Saehara didn't have his camera, causing Satoshi to smile.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know that everyone was going to come." Daisuke apologized. He began to clean up his mess.

"I'm glad that you got them to leave. I really only want one person to visit me." Satoshi said, as he looked Daisuke's way. The redhead blushed, knowing who he meant.

"But, what about your father?" Daisuke asked innocently, as he disposed the vase.

Satoshi clenched his fist on the sheet. "There's no way in hell he'll ever come. You're the only person who has really visited me since the accident."

The television on in Satoshi's room was still on, and the news had something that neither boy wanted to hear. The newsperson, Yuki, was on the screen. "Kaitou Dark has posted a new warning letter. The note reads as follows: 'Due to an accident a few nights ago, I will once again steal the _Onna no Ko no Namida_ from the Nusumi Museum at ten o'clock tonight.' The police have already set up here, and are waiting for the arrival time."

"Mou…" Daisuke groaned. "Mom sent another letter without me knowing…"

* * *

After leaving the hospital to prepare for the theft, Daisuke's cell phone rang. 

'It's Riku-San.' "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Niwa-Kun? It's Riku. Sorry about what Risa did. I told her not to do it, but…_"

"Yeah, don't worry. Anyways, she probably hates me right now. I yelled at her, and the entire class."

"_Sorry again. Do you want to go somewhere to hang out for a little bit?_"

"Gomen, but I have to go home."

"_Oh. Okay. See you at school tomorrow. Ja._"

"Ja."

* * *

"Ha! Too easy!" Dark exclaimed as he flew home, _Onna no Ko no Namida_ in his hands. 

While Daisuke would say something, he remained silent. Dark took notice, and also stayed silent. He then took notice of Risa standing on the balcony of her house, waving at Dark. -_Sorry, Daisuke, but I think I'll say hi to Risa quickly_. _Seeing me might brighten her day. _- The redhead remained silent.

Risa's smile widened when she saw Dark land on the balcony. "Oh, Dark-San! Thank you so much for stopping by!" She said, instantly clasping herself onto his right arm, forcing Dark to carry the artwork in his left arm. Dark pretended to enjoy this, but in reality, he disliked fangirls clasping on and not letting go. However, he did have an image to uphold…

"Please, come inside, and have something to eat!"

'I don't think I'll be staying long if you made the food, Risa…' Dark thought, but to be polite, "I'd be honored to."

However, Riku just came in to say good night to Risa, as soon as Risa and Dark came in. "Risa! What is the pervert doing in our house?!"

"Be nice, Riku. He's a guest."

"He's a thief, Risa. He could steal something."

"He won't steal anything!"

"Yes, he will!"

Risa kept persisting that Dark wouldn't do anything wrong, but Riku eventually just gave up. "I just don't want to see _him_ at all!" she grumbled as she walked to her bedroom.

"Actually, I think that it would be better if I didn't stay, Risa." Dark said, slowly walking away.

"You can't!" Risa shouted. "Riku's just jealous, because you're famous, and her boyfriend isn't." Tears began to swell up in her eyes, and she ran up to Dark.

Fortunately, Dark remembered about the _Onna no Ko no Namida_, and avoided her embrace. Risa landed on the ground.

However, as she fell, some tears did hit the artwork, and it started to glow. "Shimatta!" Dark swore as he pulled out a feather, trying to seal its powers. Risa merely blinked, the tears stopped flowing.

The spirit of a young, teenage girl rose out of the artwork. She had mid-length black hair, and silver-colored eyes. She wore a simple white dress and heels. Upon being released, she flew out the balcony doors. Dark summoned With, and he flew after the girl. Risa attempted to follow, but couldn't go much further than the edge of the balcony.

The girl flew effortlessly in the night sky without need of wings, while Dark was having trouble to keep up. It didn't surprise him when the girl went into Daisuke's house. He remembered what Emiko said:

_"…Female tears will react violently with it, and the _Otoko no Ko no Namida_ will react as well."_

As Dark flew onto Daisuke's bedroom balcony, With flew onto Daisuke's bed (where With returned to bunny-form, and went to sleep), and Dark went down the stairs, and into the basement. There, the _Onna no Ko no Namida_ gently placed her arms around the _Otoko no Ko no Namida_, causing it to shine the same light the she shone at the twin's house. Like her, a teenage boy rose out of it. He had white hair, just past his shoulders, tied into a low ponytail. He had copper-colored eyes, and wore a black, short-sleeved button shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Upon noticing his freedom, he gave the _Onna no Ko no Namida_ an embrace. The two parted after some time, and looked at Dark.

The girl spoke first, "You're Dark, right? From the Hikari artwork _Kokuyoku_?"

Dark nodded.

The boy spoke next, "You're here to seal us, aren't you?"

Another nod.

The two looked at each other, and knew what was next. "There's one thing we want to do, and thank our creators." Said the girl.

"There's only one left, and he's in the hospital." Dark said to the two.

"We know." Said the boy. "We want to say good-bye as well."

Dark held his breath. "So…Hiwata- no, Hikari Satoshi **is** going to die?"

The two artworks nodded.

* * *

At the hospital, Daisuke led the two artworks to Satoshi's room. However, the nurse and doctor refused to leave the room. Satoshi asked for them to leave for about ten minutes, which they reluctantly did. 

_Now it's time, I fear to tell_

_I've been holding it back so long_

_But something strange deep inside of me is happening_

_I feel unlike_

_I've ever felt_

_And it's makin' scared_

_That I may not be what I (think I am)_

"Hikari-Sama, thank you for creating us, the _Otoko no Ko no Namida_ and the _Onna no Ko no Namida_." Satoshi glared wearily looked at the two.

"You both were released. How come?"

The _Onna no Ko no Namida_ answered, "The tears of a girl in love."

"Hikari-Sama, we honestly do thank you and your family for creating us, but now we must say good-bye." Said the _Otoko no Ko no Namida_. The two bowed deeply to Satoshi, and slowly dissolved into silver and copper light particles, leaving the two boys alone.

_What of us, what do I say_

_Are we both from a different world_

_Cos every breath that I take, I breathe it for you_

_I couldn't face my life without you_

_And I'm so afraid. There's nothing to comfort us_

_What am I, if I can't be yours_

"I'm sorry, Niwa-Kun." Satoshi said. "I'm sure you already know what's going to happen to me." Daisuke nodded slowly, the tears swelling up in his eyes, but not falling. He wrapped his arms around the hospitalized boy, giving Satoshi a bit of a shock, but he returned the embrace. Daisuke tried to separate from the hug, but as he gently went back, Satoshi took advantage of the moment, and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Daisuke, slightly taken aback, but he deepened the kiss, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_I don't sleep, don't feel a thing_

_And my senses have all but gone_

_Can't even cry from the pain, can't shed a tear now_

_I realize_

_We're not the same_

_And it's makin' sad_

_Cos we can't fulfill our dream (in the life)_

The two separated after what felt like infinity. Satoshi leaned back into the bed, and closed his eyes. "_Sayonara_, Daisuke." he said in a whisper. Daisuke kept holding Satoshi's hand, tears still falling like a waterfall.

_So I must, let us break free_

_I can never be what you need_

_If there was a way, through the hurt_

_Then I would find it_

_I'd take the blows. Yes I would fight it_

_But this is the one. Impossible dream to live_

_What am I, if I can't be yours._

The heart pulse machine went into a monotonous beep.

* * *

A/N: …Don't flame me. It's crucial. 

Anyways, the song:

"Thanatos -If I Can't Be Yours-". It's the Main Theme for "The End of Evangelion" movie.

**Mire- You can find this song on the "Evangelion -The Day of Second Impact-".**

LVT- Well…Part 2 should be up quickly, unless my beta gets her hands on this and decides to force me to repost...

LVT (**and Sumire**) out!


	2. Daisuke

A/N: Welcome to Part 2!!

**Mire- What are you hyped up on? This is not a happy story.**

LVT- Deal! I'm just happy! Maybe it's the reviews!

Now, this part is the future. The first scene is the present, however.

Another song in here, right at the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. If I did, then there would be yaoi and shounen-ai all over, and a brunette by the name of "Risa Harada" would be "magically" killed (Throw her in the mental asylum. Then everyone will be happy. It might even get her over her fantasies of marrying Dark. YAY!!!).

Notes: Same as last chapter.

Please read, and when you're done, review!

**Mire- The treat is a kawaii Dai-Chan Angel!**

Boku no Hikari

Part 2: Daisuke

Two years have passed since Hikari Satoshi died. The Niwas had stopped their thieving, but Dark still remained in Daisuke. Daisuke would never have his love returned.

Daisuke stood on a cliff where Satoshi was buried. He didn't know why they had buried him here, but perhaps it was because no one knew that he was a Hikari, and couldn't bury him with the other Hikaris. Daisuke sadly smiled at the simple display, his long black coat swaying in the wind. He placed a bouquet on the gravestone.

-_Daisuke…it's been two years. Do you think that you could move on?_-

"I don't think I ever will get over Satoshi's death. He became…"

_I know, I know I've let you down_

_I've been a fool to myself_

_I thought that I could live for no one else_

_But now through all the hurt & pain_

_It's time for me to respect_

_The ones you love mean more than anything_

_So with sadness in my heart_

_(I) feel the best thing I could do_

_Is end it all _

_And leave forever_

_What's done is done. It feels so bad_

_What once was happy now is sad_

_I'll never love again_

_My world is ending_

-_Yeah, I know. I might not have shown it, but I really __**did**__ care for Krad. I knew that if Hiwatari died, then I would never see him again._-

"So, we basically were in love with the same person."

-_Yeah._-

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cos now the guilt is all mine_

_Can't live without the trust from those you love_

_I know we can't forget the past_

_You can't forget love & pride_

_Because of that, it's killing me inside_

Daisuke went closer to the cliff, almost to the edge.

-_Are you sure about this, Daisuke? You know that if you do this…_-

"Supposedly, Mom wanted to have another child, and now she's pregnant. So, although you might come back…"

-_Are you going to regret this?_-

"No."

_It all returns to nothing_

_It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down_

_It all returns to nothing_

_I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down_

Daisuke gracefully stepped off the cliff, tears rolling down his face. His black coat flew upwards, and began to fall into the sea.

_In my heart of hearts_

_I know that I can never love again_

_I've lost everything, everything_

_Everything that matters to me matters in this world_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cos now the guilt is all mine_

_Can't live without the trust from those you love_

_I know we can't forget the past_

_You can't forget love & pride_

_Because of that, it's killing me inside_

'Satoshi…_zutto…kimi wa boku no hikari_...'

_It all returns to nothing_

_It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down_

_It all returns to nothing_

_I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down_

_It all returns to nothing_

_It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down_

_It all returns to nothing_

_I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down_

No one heard the splash as the redhead fell into the water.

* * *

It was three years since Satoshi's death, and one year after Daisuke's suicide. Every one that went to Azumano High School came together, along with the Niwa family and Towa.

Emiko tried to hold back tears, while little Mikage (her daughter) slept. Towa was bawling, and Kosuke and Daiki comforted the two.

Riku stood against a tree, attempting to avoid showing everyone the tears that she was crying. Risa was also upset, since Dark has been missing for a year. She had finally connected Dark and Daisuke, and regretted the fact that she hadn't gone out with Daisuke all of those years ago.

Many of the two's classmates were standing around each other, giving hugs and support to each other. Many of the Satoshi fangirls were bawling their eyes outs, but they had each other for support. No one dares to interfere with a group of sobbing fangirls!

Today, the Niwa family were also going to seal Kokuyoku for good. There were no more Hikaris, and so there was no need to worry about Krad, but then there would be no opposite to Dark. After that, the magic would finally be over, and the family could return to living a normal life, one that they hadn't really had.

* * *

A young girl, almost a miniature version of Emiko with red hair and eyes, ran up to her mother.

"Nee, Okaasan, we talked about someone in class today. His name…was Dark, I think." the girl said innocently. Emiko's eyes widened, but a sad smile came across her face. Her eyes drifted over to the picture of Daisuke on the wall, and back to Mikage.

"Mi-Chan, I can tell you all about Dark, and your Oniichan in the same story."

"Oniichan!" Mikage smiled. "I really miss Oniichan. I hope that one day, I'll meet him."

Despite what her young daughter said, Emiko continued to smile.

"Hundreds of years ago, Dark came into the lives of the people of Azumano. He stole many things, though many came from a family called the Hikaris. However, Dark wasn't human. He required a Tamer. A Tamer in his line was required to be a male, but Hikari Tamers could be either."

"The Hikaris had a Kaitou in their family, too?" Mikage asked.

"No, he was the one that hunted Dark. But let's get back to Dark. Dark's final Tamer was your Oniichan, Dai-Chan. As it was with previous, he and Dark switched places due to unrequited love. The same was with the Hikari family; their final Tamer was in love with Dai-Chan."

''Was she pretty?" Mikage again asked, not knowing that the final Hikari was male.

Emiko giggled, "Yes,_she_ was pretty. She had a crush on your Oniichan, but he loved someone else. After some time, the Hikari Tamer had grown ill. When Oniichan had realized that he loved the Hikari Tamer, the Hikari Tamer had died."

Mikage began sniffling. "Why did she have to die?"

"The Tamer was ill due to the White Wings inside her. Anyways, after the Hikari Tamer died, Oniichan became depressed, and left the house."

"Will he ever come home?"

Emiko pondered young Mikage's question. "He has. He's with what he referred to as 'Boku no Hikari', 'My Light'."

"Oniichan's Light? What was it?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Why don't you go talk to Towa?"

"Okay!" Mikage smiled. Towa always made the little girl happy.

'She doesn't need to know that Dai-Chan committed suicide just to be with him. Dai-Chan…I wonder if he had found Hikari-Kun on the other side.' Emiko thought, gently stroking the cover of the journal they found after Daisuke's suicide. She opened it to the entry she had read many times before:

_**Why? Why did he have to die? Was it really Krad's fault, or was it Satoshi's own weakness? Dark is trying to comfort me, telling me to move on, but I don't think I'll ever be able too. Satoshi…he…Boku no Hikari…**_

Emiko turned a few more pages, until she found the last entry. It was written the day before Daisuke's suicide.

_**I've decided: Tomorrow, I'm going to be with Boku no Hikari. It's become a sad habit of mine not to write his name, but refer to him as "Boku no Hikari".**_

_**As I write, Dark is not stopping me. He knows that if I do this, he goes away. However, he's saying that he won't stop me if I do this. Dark is hiding something. I've tried to pry into his memories, but can't seem to find what I'm looking for. Quite annoying actually; I know what it is, but he won't confess it.**_

_**So, tomorrow's the day. It's also the two-year anniversary of Boku no Hikari's death, so I guess it would be appropriate. **_

_**Well, this is my final entry. **_

_**Good-bye, everyone: Those who I have loved, still love, and those who will miss me.**_

_**"I wish that I could turn back time…"**_

_**Niwa Daisuke**_

Emiko wiped the tears from her eyes, 'Sayonara, Daisuke. I hope that you have found "Boku no Hikari", wherever you are.'

* * *

A/N: And thus it ended. Once again, no flaming. 

By the way, Mikage's name is written as "beautiful shadow". I felt it was appropriate to use shadow in the name.

Anyways, the song in this chapter. Mire:

**Mire- Daisuke's suicide song is "Komm, süsser Tod". It's the secondary theme for "The End of Evangelion". **

**You can find this song on the "Evangelion -The Day of Second Impact-" CD, except for the fact that LVT slightly edited the lyrics.**

LVT- It was a weird cut, so I cleaned it up a little. Don't sue me!!!

Well…back to Ore no Megami! Really gotta keep working on that…

LVT (**and Sumire**) out on this story, but Ore no Megami will go on!!!


End file.
